Floating Islands
Floating Islands is a minigame map introduced in the 12.0.0 update. It is the map for the minigame 'Parkour Challenge'. Appearance At the start, there are tiny and grassy floating islands, the first floating island you spawn on being the largest one. There is dirt and stone below these islands. Then, there are 2 floating wooden logs, then 2 modern looking platforms and a small glass platform separating them. The first modern looking platform has a jump pad. The next 2 platforms are a dirt and wood platform that have prickles, and a half wooden, half modern looking platform with prickles. The platform after that is also a grass island, with some of it being covered with dirt. Next, there are 4 wooden logs that are floating, then a modern looking platform. After that, there are flying, thin iron bars. Next, there is another modern platform along with a gray slide. After that, there are 2 grassy islands and a blue platform. There is a modern platform after these wooden logs. After that, there are 2 small, floating blue walls that keeps on moving left and right. They also has a fan on the top. There is another modern platform, with 3 light blue platforms that stomp on you. After that, there are 2 wooden logs, which lead to a grassy island, which leads to the "stairs" of the giant flower. You won't climb to the top of the flower, but you will climb until you see a big leaf on the flower. Next, there is a blue moving platform, then a grassy island, then again, a blue moving platform, which leads into a gray platform with laser pits. The second part of the platform has rotating laser walls and immobile ones. This platform leads into a grassy island, which leads into an iron bar which has moving laser walls, which are trying to block your path. The second part of the platform is a grassy island. This platform leads to multiple blue platforms, moving vertically. Next, there is a modern platform with a gray slide, containing short spiked columns. Next, there is a fast blue platform, which leads into a grassy island, which has some type of portal/void, giving you an advantage to jump. After that, there are some type of meteor platforms. Finally, there is a grassy island, which contains a finish line. Checkpoints appear every 2-3 platforms. There are many dangerous obstacles, like the small laser objects, which also have a deadly fan at the top of some. The background takes place of a large ocean in a partly cloudy day. On the ocean, there are multiple grassy islands. Strategy *Avoid all lasers. *In a hard situation, swipe until you can see your character from the top. *Use the jump-pads in order to reach higher platforms. *Be careful where you are moving and jumping, as it is very easy to take damage from hazards, or to fall out of the map. *Look up if needed, as this can help you avoid spikes or lasers. *If you know you can do a part, then do not buy the checkpoint. It will be a waste of gems. Trivia * This map may be based on Roblox's Obby. * If you exclude dangerous obstacles and some platforms, then this map is pretty similar to Sky Islands. * Currently, this is the only map in Parkour Challenge. * There is a glitch which can make you fall and walk on the water. Walkthrough Category:Minigame Maps Category:Maps